


Sometimes Dreams Come True

by BlackRose16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of a short cinderella style story between Harry and Draco. Please R & R. be nice it's my first story ever. WARNING contains SLASH.  I dug this up and thought I'd share</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

 

Once upon a time there lived a handsome, young man and his family. Although they were poor, they were happy for their needs were simple. However, one day the handsome, young man named Harry discovered a thing that he desperately desired but knew he could never have.

It all started four months ago in the town centre. Harry went to town to get supplies for his family. He regularly did this as his parents were always busy working on their small farm. He had gotten all the items from his list when a voice shouted at his, "Look out!” Before he could react a hard body slammed into his from the side, taking his to the ground in a cloud of dust.

“Are you alright?” A warm voice whispered near his ear. Harry looked up at the face above hiss and completely forgot how to breathe. He had the most unusual, shocking grey eyes framed with thick, black eye lashes. His long, blonde hair tumbled down his face and brushed his broad shoulders.

“Sir?” he asked again with a touch of worry in his voice. Harry finally found his voice and replied that he was ok. “Thank you for saving me,” he said as he stood up. He had noticed an over turned cart lying on the ground where he had been standing just a few moments ago. The stranger helped him to pick up the packages that had been tossed to the ground and offered to walk him home.

The walk home that day was unlike any other he had ever experienced. It was the same route but he saw it all over again with new eyes. Harry found out that the stranger’s name was Draco, he was twenty three, only five years older than him and that he had a sister his age. He was that greatest man he had met. All the other villagers who had thought to court him had showed off and behaved like a bunch of carnival clowns. He scrunched his nose in annoyance just thinking about it.

As they neared his home, Draco caught his arm and asked him to meet him in the forest by the stream. Harry knew that it was dangerous to accept, that he could ruin his family name with just this one act but a part of him, the wild, rebellious side desperately wanted to go. He looked into Draco’s eyes and jumped, confident that he would catch him. 

Looking back, Harry decided it was the best choice that he had ever made. These days he was known as Queen Harry of Enchantia. Draco had married him three months after they had met. Ever since that day, Harry felt as though he was in a dream he never wanted to wake from. His parents had moved into the palace with him. Harry learned the true meaning of happiness and could never regret being literally knocked off his feet by his very own prince charming.


End file.
